


Needles and sex.

by Deiciding



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Angry Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Diabetes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiciding/pseuds/Deiciding
Summary: Russel has diabetes and has a hard time coping with it.Murdoc helps him with the change, and gives him a special something.
Relationships: Russel Hobbs/Murdoc Niccals
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Angst... Thats it.





	1. Chapter 1

Russel got out his shot, getting the needle prepared and ready for his daily morning shots.  
He was diagnosed with type 2 diabetes due to his excessive eating. Ever since then, the drummer has been having a difficult time; especially with his afternoon, and morning shots that were painful as hell for Russel which landed him in agony tears. He tried to close his eyes, but as soon as the needle pressed through his skin; beyond pain swept through his body as he immediately pulled out the now mildly bloody needle from his arm.

Russel screamed, awhlie uncontrollably sobbing. The pain was unbearable. Murdoc heard the crying and ran into the kitchen; surprised to see his drummer sobbing on the floor.  
"Russ..I-..." The satanist crawled next to Russel. He slowly cradled him softly.  
"Look, luv... It's gonna be okay.. I know the shots are painful as fuck, but the pain will pass, I promise." Murdoc whispered in a gentle manner. After an hour and a half, Russel fell asleep in the bassist's arms.


	2. Night like cuddles

Russel woke about around 10 o" clock. He rubbed his tired eyes as he soon realized he was in the kitchen.  
"Hey, Luv.. um if you want.. you could sleep in my bed.." The green bassist suggested to the diabetic drummer. Russel nodded in response, he got up and went into Murdoc's room with the bass player. Murdoc cuddled next to Russ, rubbing his back in a comfortable manner which made the drummer blush.   
"Oh, and by the way.. If you need help with your shots.. I can help." Russel smiled and nodded, earning Murdoc to kiss Russel roughly. This turned into a full on make out between the two men before they decided to go to fucking sleep already. Quietness swept through the night.


	3. Dawn is over.

As night ended, and morning began to enlighten the day. The bassist woke up at 9 in the morning. Murdoc noticed that Russel was cuddling him, this affection was often expected from groupies and the woman he dated, and fucked, but Murdoc didn't actually mind the affection coming from Russ. It was.. comforting to say the least. "Alright Russ, it's time for breakfast, luv." The green skinned bassist chuckled, awhile rubbing Russel's back, causing the drummer to wake up. 

He smiled as he noticed Murdoc. The two men entered the kitchen to eat some breakfast with the rest of the band members. The rest of the day went on peacefully, the band actually hang out with eachother more than usual, which was going great. Murdoc and Russel deicded to have a conversation about Russ's incident. "Russ, I understand that the shots are bloody painful and all, but may I ask why you're afraid of shots?" 

Russel started to break down at the question. Murdoc instantly regretting asking that, and pulled Russel into a hug in a attempt to soothe him. "Russ luv, I'm so sorry for asking that. You don't have to answer that, and I have no right to ask. I'm sorry, dear." He cried on Murdoc's shoulder, tears were everywhere. "I-it's ok." Russel started to calm down a bit, wiping away his tears from his sobs. 

Afterwards, the band decided to have a movie night. The bassist and the drummer fell asleep halfway through, snuggling eachother for warmth.


End file.
